Pain
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: Rapunzel and Gothel fight as Flynn sits in prison. Rapunzel tries to win her freedom, even waiting for Flynn. She is taken to another tower before Flynn can reach her. He must find the tower and save her.
1. Chapter 1

_Flower gleam and glow . . . _

I felt cold hand pick out the flowers from her braided hair. Long blonde hair covered a small corner of the painted wall, the blacked haired woman walked towards the exit of the door; it seemed like I wasn't paying attention to her.

_Let your power shine . . ._

"I really tried, Rapunzel," the woman pauses, looking at me, the young 18 year old coldly, "I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel."

_Make the clock reverse . . ._

"Even if it finds the slightest ray of sunlight. It destroys it."

She left. I rubbed the silky fabric balled up in my hand. My memories came back to her of that man; the wanted thief. My green eyes shined like the tears were going to fall down these cheeks. My eyes lower down to see my pet chameleon, Pascal; he was trying to comfort me the best as he could. He was the only friend I ever had. Last night was the beginning of my life; or so I thought. Never had the thought occur that Eugene would lie to me, except that happened. It was my fault that I had let herself care so much for him, I even opened my heart for him. I fell backwards on the bed after looking at the purple flag of the kingdom once again. Mother Gothel had been right about things.

_Bring back what once was mine . . . _

But there was a part of me that still loved him. Something wanted me to run out of this tower to go find him. I was torn and confused, these pure emotions were out of whack. I looked at the symbol on the flag. It was the shape of the sun, the color bright as this powerful hair. I glanced at the painted ceiling of her room, there was something really strange, and similar to the symbol on the flag. There it was again, this time on the wall towards the closet.

"The sun . , ." I whisper softly, "Eugene, you're innocent . . . I'm sorry for deceiving you."

My memory can back of that day. Am I the lost princess? More small memories came back, I began to remember.

"The crown?" I begin, "It was . . . I'm . . .?"

The guards who chased us, those were the ones who protect the kingdom. And Eugene? What could've happened to him.

"Eugene!" I call out.

I feared that they already exiled him or something even worse. Maybe she will tell me. But all of these memories . . . I still can't believe it.

"Are you alright?" I hear the woman ask.

I walk out, glancing at the floor.

"It was you, wasn't it mother?" I pause, "Or should I call you that?"

"Whatever do you mean dearest?"

"You kidnapped my from the kingdom as a baby," I pause, "hoping to make me forget the king and queen; my real family."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"So you have amnesia?" I pause, "I am lost princess! Let me go, you witch. I'll go find Eugene."

"You'll be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

My eyes widen.

"No, no, no."

"Listen to me, Rapunzel, all of this as it should be."

I stepped away from her, glaring at her.

"You were wrong about the world." I pause, "All of my life I've hid from people who would use me for my power."

"Rapunzel!"

"When I should've been hiding from you!" I pause again, "Well, I will never let you use my hair again!"

I turned my back on her and began walking away. She mumbled something grabbing a hold of my arm. I struggled against, she finally let go as the mirror fell to the ground and shattered glass all over the ground. I turned around and walked off again.

"You want me to be the bad guy," I hear her voice softly call, "'fine. Now I'm the bad guy."

I found myself on the ground with her pinning me down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eugene!" I screamed out before something covered my mouth.

"Rapunzel?" I hear his deep voice call from outside the tower, "Rapunzel!"

He was outside! I knew that he would escape the prison to come for me, I felt that warm feeling deep within my heart. I saw mother step towards the closed window.

"No, I will not let you come!"

I ran towards the window, ending up getting caught in her grasp. It was tight around my tiny wrists. I screamed out his name, it sounded muffled with this gag around my mouth. I felt the dress of mother brush up against my arm. A cold blade wrapped around my throat. I became scared, my body became completely frozen.

"Now look, dear," Gothel whispers into my ear, "you must do what I say."

I inhale deeply.

"When I take off the gag, tell him . . ." She pauses, "You don't need his help."

I shook my head. I screamed louder trying to get him to hear me.

"Rapunzel!" He screamed out.

"Annoying little pest!" Gothel hisses.

"Eugene!" I could scream out clearly.

"Rapunzel, what's going on?"

"It's a trick, she wants me to tell you something I don't want to say!"

"Are you okay?"

My head fell backwards into the shoulder.

"Rapunzel?"

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what was going on.

"Rapunzel?" He pauses, "Hey, are you okay? Rapunzel, answer me!"

"You were such a fool, Rapunzel." That voice calls, "Now, you will listen to my, Flynn Rider."

"The old lady."

"Try your best to follow us, but;" She pauses, "I am sure you will never find your precious sunlight again."

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"I wasn't the one who harmed her," She laughs, "you did."

"Give her back, you old hag!"

"I'll tell you what," She stops, "if you find our new hiding spot, I will return the lost princess to you."

"Lost princess?" Eugene inhales, "Eugene, you fool."

Everything went quiet, my sight became dark; like I was asleep. Eugene . . . Please save me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heal what has been hurt . . ._

I started to regain my consciousness, the dark walls were all I could see. My head hurts, I couldn't lift it up too far without flinching in pain. Something cold rubbed against my wrists, the slightest movement caused the metal to jingle. I've been chained up? This is bad, I couldn't escape at this rate. Gothel was watching over me like a hawk no doubt. I feel so alone in this dark prison. Without Eugene, I couldn't be brave. Without a real family, my life isn't worth for the world. Everything felt empty. I couldn't leave this new hidden tower.

"I really hate seeing you like this, Rapunzel." Gothel's twisted voice calls.

I didn't look at her, nor answer.

"If you promise the behave, I will loosen the restraints."

"Why?" I pause, sounding both harsh and depressed, "You'll just tighten them at night."

"It's for your own good."

"What power do you have?!" I yell, finally glancing into those dark, cruel eyes, "All of my life I have called you "mother", I don't know what your name is."

"That is the point, little girl."

"You still think I would call you that? Even though I finally know who I really am?"

"The king and queen will never find you."

"Not until Eugene finds this tower."

"You think that thief will find us?"

"Don't underestimate him."

"Even if he does find this tower, I will kill him."

I couldn't speak, my heart started beating harder.

"I thought that would shut your mouth." She laughs, "Now, sing to me."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll be punished."

"I won't sing to reverse time just for you to look younger!"

"Are you defiling me?"

"I won't let you!"

Gothel grabbed a hold of my hair in one hand, while the other one punched me in the side. Her punches were rough and were bruising me.

_Change the fates design . . . _

"What are you going to do now?"

"Please, don't make me."

"Is the song too much to bare?"

"Please . . ."

"You are the only one who can sing it." She pauses as she gripped onto my shoulder tightly, "Now sing it!"

"_Eugene . . ." _


	4. Chapter 4

How long has it been since I've been here? A week? Three months? A year? It doesn't matter, nothing seemed to be right in my life. My life has been a complete lie, a total waste. The old witch only leaves when we run out of items for survival; while I am stuck in this tower, chained up at my ankles; I can't paint to get my mind off of things, I can't sing, I can't do what I normally would have done. I glance down at the floor; I forgot that she wouldn't let me bring Pascal along. My poor friend, the only one who would was there for me when I needed it. My heart still beckoned for my knight in shining armor to rescue me. I wish to have a place where I can truly call "home". The sound of pounding rocks hit the window; the old careless mother was waiting.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair."

I hated doing this. Especially now. I didn't wish to face more punishment for disobedience, I let my hair down to her. I pulled her up slowly to make sure I don't slip on the chain on my way of walking backwards. She came into view, dark sinister eyes look straight at me.

"I brought back parsnips."

"Oh yay." I sarcastically cheer.

"Will you please try to act like I am at least mean something to you?"

"I'll try." I say.

"_You really think that I will forgive you for the things you done, just like that; like it never even happened?" _

"I still care about you, my dear." She pauses, heading to the stove, "You needed to get away from that frog of yours and that thief."

"Do you really have to bring that up?" I ask, sounding rough, "You know I am dealing with this toughly."

"And do you think I care?"

"I wouldn't expect you to care one bit about my pain."

"Aw, I'm hurt." She stops, "Do you really think that low of me?"

"I didn't used to."

"At least you are being honest."

"_She's hurt? I am the one who is the victim here." _

"Go wash up, and get ready to help me with dinner."

I walk away, sighing as I got to wash up.

"Rapunzel, could you grab the tomatoes?"

"Alright." I sigh a little, drying off my hands.

"_If she beats me up to a bloody pole . . ." I pause, "Why isn't she treating me as a slave?" _

I took the basket over to the small table near the stove. I remembered those times that we made food together. Before any of this ever happened.

"Now, go step away." She hisses, "I got this."

I stepped to the side.

"I never thought he would get this close." She whispers, "At this rate he will find her in a day! I can't let that happen."

"_Eugene!? You're closer?" _

My heart pounded softly, I was breathing softly. Any moment he could show up. I turn my head to the side, seeing something green, hiding in the darkness. I inhaled deeply and headed over to it.

"Pascal, what are you doing here?" I whisper softly to him, "What if she see's you?"

He made a noise with his tongue, it was quiet so Gothel couldn't hear.

"Eugene lost his way?"

He replies.

"Where do you think he could've gone?"

Pascal nods his head as he spoke.

"Off to get help."

"Rapunzel, who are you talking to?" Gothel asks.

"No one." I nervously say.

"Then why are you talking to yourself?"

"I sometimes do it." I returned to my whisper, "See what I am going through."

He replies.

"Tell him not to worry about my appearance when he comes." I smile, "You should get going, hurry."

I watched him as he left through the opened window. I smile brighter, knowing that he's getting help. I am a step forward to my freedom.

"_Eugene, I love you." I pause, "I am sure you can make it."_


	5. Chapter 5

It became quiet, almost too quiet. Neither the witch or Rapunzel were creating any sort of noise. I became frightened for her. I turn around to look at Max. His white hair glittered in the summer sunlight, his brown eyes held the look of terror. I had to go check up on her; whether they were still here; I had to make she was alright. She was the only one who knew me better than anyone; she was the only person I have told my secret.

"Max, you stay here." I calmly tell him.

He neighs at me, showing me an entrance with his hoof. I look inside it, a staircase lead up to the tower.

"Thanks."

I head towards the doorway of the tower. It looked like it wasn't used in years. The stairs weren't any better; they creaked when I took a step, covered in so much dust it caused my sinuses to let out a horrendous sneeze, and were very old; nothing like I have ever seen before. I finally reached the painted living area of the tower. I had many memories; that I could remember; in this room. Now wasn't the time to look back, I had to begin my search. My feet scatter acrossed wooden floors as I search from room-to-room. I eventually ended up where I started. The entire tower was vacant; nor was there any trace of their trail. She was gone, the witch had taken her far away. Something rolls down my cheek; it was wet, and tasted very salty as it hit my lips. Were these tears of despair? Or even worse. Something else catches my attention. It was a small whimpering sound. There on the floor was Pascal. It looked like he had been crying. He had wrapped himself in the small purple flag from the kingdom. He was left here all alone, to fend for himself. Rapunzel must feel scared with out him around.

"Hey little fella." I smile as he looked at me, "I miss her too. I promise to find her. I will need your help though."

He nodded his head. I picked him up in my hands. I made it down to the outside where Max was waiting for me.

"C'mon, we have a princess to save."

OoOoOoOo

_**Author's note: Hello my awesome readers. I hope you enjoyed reading Flynn's POV. I would like to take this time to explain a few things. First of all, thank you for your reviews, you are all great! Second, I am a college student, if I don't get to updating as fast as I am right now; please wait and you will get the update. Sorry about that. And thank you again.,**_


	6. Chapter 6

I began my search on finding people who would help me in finding her. The trees covered the fall sun. Max began sniffing the ground, Pascal asleep on my shoulder. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep.

"Who would be able to go on that magical adventure with me?" I scratch my goatee.

Max started to run towards another direction, I held onto Pascal tightly as my other hand held on for dear life.

"Max!" I scream, "What are you doing?!"

Max came to a halt to a patch of grass with a tree covering the sun with the branches of leaves.

"Max, what's wrong with you?!" I ask.

He made a noise and looks on the ground. I look at the paper with a weird look. I got off of his back and walked towards it.

"What's this?" I ask, picking it up in my hands and unfolding seeing a map with a note attached to it, "A map?"

I began to read the note on the map. It was written nicely.

"_Eugene, _

_Forgive me for all that's happened, I'm sorry that we haven't crossed ways yet. I happened to escape for a while, she caught me and now I must face punishment. Don't worry about that, focus on finding the tower. I circled the area where the tower is at for you to find it easily. Don't come alone, find someone to go with you. I miss you, Eugene. Please come. _

_I love you, _

_Rapunzel." _

"Rapunzel was here?!" I exclaim.

I stand up placing the map into my pocket before getting onto Max.

"Hurry Max, to the Snuggling Duckling!" I yell.

OoOoOoO

**_Forgive me for the small chapter. I am just preparing for the next two chapters. Your hint for the 8th chapter is in this. Again, I am a college student, please don't hate me if I don't update as fast. Thank you! Happy Fanficing! _**


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant was dim as it normally was. The air was clean then the last time I was there. The wooden stool felt hard as I sat on it, I unfolded the map on the table as I glance at it, placing the note in my vest.

"There's the area of the tower." I whisper to myself, "How am I gonna get through without getting arrested again?"

I look at Pascal who was trying to help me with the figuring out the problem I was trying to solve. I didn't understand how I was going to do this, but I had to do it for her.

"I thought I told you not to come without the lady." A deep voice says, as he sat next to me.

"I was too late to the tower," I pause, "she was taken to another tower."

"WHAT?!" He exclaims.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Other thugs joined our conversation.

"Look, I tried to help her." I stop, "I couldn't save her in time. Now I am looking for her."

"She's gone, I can't believe it!" Big Nose yells.

"She was the only one out of us who had a real dream." Hook Hand adds.

"We have to save her!" Killer says.

"Hey, guys!" I yell as they look at me, "I know you guys miss her. I'm sure the king and queen will pay all of you if we bring her back."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vladimir asks, his voice sounding gruff.

"She's the lost princess," I pause, "if we are going to do that, we need to work together in order to save her."

"In order to save her you'll need an army." Big nose says.

"Wait a minute." Hook Hand pauses, "We could be his army!"

"Yes you can . . ." I stop, as I figure out what he said, "Wait what?"

"What do you say lads?" He began again, "Should we help this lover boy right here save the one he loves?"

The thugs agree.

"Then what are we gonna do?!"

"Save a princess!" They reply.

Hook Hand turns to face me, he reached his hook out to shake mine.

"We'll help you son." He pauses, "C'mon shake on it."

"I rather not shake on it." I pause, "But I take you up on your offer."

"What's so scary?" He asks before finding out he offered his hook, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay," I pause, "Alright, we have a princess to save. First we have to plan."

"Let us help." Big Nose says walking up to the table.

"Alright," I pause again looking at my supporting group, "let's do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Save what has been lost . . . _

I glanced at the cold chains around my ankles, the old woman bent down and began tightening them; it rubbed against the bone, but it didn't hurt that much. I bent my head down, knowing that I was in a lot of hot water after of what I had done. I didn't know that Gothel was just two steps behind me, but I wasn't concerned about mother catching up to me; it was the punishment that was coming to me that frightened me the most.

"Now, before we do anything, I think I need a refresher." She stood up as she took a strand of my hair.

"You really think I am gonna continue to do this?" I grunt through my teeth.

"Oh you just me, dear." Gothel pauses, grinning, "If you don't there will be consequences."

"Not like I already have consequences anyway . . ." I mumble softly to myself.

"Or perhaps, an incentive would change your mind."

"What kind of incentive?"

"I will ease up on your punishment this time." Her grin spread acrossed her face.

"How's that an incentive?!" I hiss.

"Fine." She pauses again, her grin turning into a frown, "Your punishment will be doing this whenever I please."

I sigh, I hated doing this. Even knowing that all my life she has been just lusting after my power. She was just a manipulator, not a mother. But I let her do it.

"Fine fine." I slowly began singing.

Mother Gothel began combing my glowing hair; it was gentle and soft this time. Maybe she was right about that incentive. But, how can I trust her? No, I can't think about losing myself to her. Right now, I have to focus on staying strong for his sake. I eventually closed my eyes, when my glowing hair began fading, I knew that mother looked younger again . . . I waited patiently for her to be done. But, Eugene . . .

"_I want to see you . . ." _


End file.
